


Neo Elemental Kingdom

by BlueLightningAndNexus



Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Sailor Moon and Steven Universe, Magic, Might Update, Original Character(s), Science Fantasy, Shorter series, magical powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLightningAndNexus/pseuds/BlueLightningAndNexus
Summary: Cross-posted from Wattpad. This story is set against the backdrop of an intergalactic war between the Periodics, a species of aliens who are all named after and modeled after elements of the Periodic Table (and are inspired by the Gems of Steven Universe); and the Archangels, a species of powerful mages who embody specific abstract concepts. All of the Archangels get their abilities from the Old Gods, also called "Divinities," who are all gods from preexisting mythologies (Norse, Egyptian, Greco-Roman, etc.), and these Divinities appear in many of my other original works.The main focus is on two rebel cells, each of whom broke away from the war for their own reasons: the Periodics Neon, Iron, Platinum and Phosphorus; as well as Archangels Space, Time, Light and Dark.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Blue Lightning and Nexus' Multiverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798072





	1. Part I

Eternal death, destruction and devastation. That was all Phosphorous saw. The whole world was on fire, and she was in the center, but this time, she didn't cause the inferno to occur, and she knew she couldn't stop it. The world was ripped apart by four elements: all-encompassing space, inescapable time, shadowy darkness and bright light. Buildings had fallen, blood had been shed, children crushed, mothers killed, flesh turn, bones broken, and Archangel Space of the Catalysts stood in the center of it all, with Archangels's Dark and Time to his left and Archangel Light to his right. Space had his battle axe, with a blade rumored to be powerful enough to end entire worlds; solar systems even. Time had opened a portal with her right hand, and she pulled her thin, almost rapier-thin emerald and turquoise javelin out of it. Dark had her scythe to her side; this haunting image, combined with the corpses on every side of her, and her dark hair gave new meaning to her "Grim Reaper" nickname. And finally, Light had her spear, said to be forged from the heart of a giant star, and with assistance from the Divinities of light and sun, Balder, Ra and Apollo.

Then, she woke up.

Her eyes snapped open, and their blood color was now drained. She looked around the room, scared and terrified by what she saw in her dream. Her partner, Neon, was to her right, fast asleep until Phosphorus's shaking woke her up.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," said the dark skinned Element, "I just had a nightmare."

Neon blinked once, then again. The second time, her eyes made a small pop sound and they started glowing pink-purple. "You sure?"

Phosphorous turned towards the fair colored Element. With Neon's eyes now glowing, she could clearly see her light brown, almost blond, colored hair, now dyed purple with hot pinks stripes. Phosphorous put on her best smile, turned to her lover and replied "yeah, I'm sure."

Phosphorous leaned down and gave Neon a peck on the top of her head, before departing. She got off the bed, with the cold marble floor sending a shock through her body. She cracked her neck and turned towards the tall, dark, wooden door directly in front of her. She walked through it, careful to slip her body through to prevent any light from leaking in and waking Neon, and out into the hall. The concrete floors of the hall felt foreign on her bare feet, and Phosphorous heard a rhythmic pounding a few doors down. She walked to the door, but stopped and turned 180 degrees. Directly behind the door with the pounding was a window leading to the outside world. Phosphorous looked through it in awe; for beyond that window was the entirety of Luna, the only moon of the planet Earth. The moon was currently on its dark side, but from her many adventures with Platinum, she knew the landscape and could make out many craters, caves and boulders she traversed over.

The pounding intensified, and Phosphorous turned back to the door. She gently opened it, with a loud creak occurring as a result, and beyond it was a familiar site; Iron had her two red boxing gloves on, and she was mercilessly and repeatedly hitting a punching bag. Phosphorous walked over and leaned against a nearby rack of weapons (including but not limited to, whips, more pairs of boxing gloves, two unsharpened spears, and a dagger) and watched her friend viciously beat the punching bag, at two punches a second, then three, then four...then five.

Finally, Iron let out a savage growl, brought her dominant right arm backwards, and shot it forward. Her fist collided with the now ripped apart punching bag, breaking the links of the brittle, rusted chain holding it up, and the bag fell to the floor. The Element warrior jumped on the punching bag, now on the floor, and punched it an extra six times, before the bags exterior ripped. Iron continued her practice assault, and to Phosphorous's curiosity and semi-horror, was now beating away at the concrete.

"Enough!" cried Phosphorous. "What are you trying to accomplish?" asked the fire-controller. "The floors not going anywhere." Iron was now taking her gloves off.

"I'm practicing," said Iron as she exaggerated the last word and wrapped bandages against her now bare knuckles, "the rate of my punches. Why are you even here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Had another nightmare."

"About Archangel Space?"

"Yeah. This time it was...different. I saw endless destruction and devastation, and I saw the Archangels, but I never saw them actually do anything. Like the destruction occurred and the Archangels arrived, but they never actually did anything."

"What are you implying?" said Iron as she hooked another chain into the low ceiling and put a punching bag on it.

"I'm implying," said Phosphorous as she stepped forward, "that maybe the prophetic visions that I've been receiving for a while now are nothing more then nightmares. Or, more likely, someone else is going to destroy the solar system."

"Who?" said Iron as she elbowed the punching bag.

Phosphorous shrugged and simply said "The Elite."

Iron shook her head multiple times in repose to such an answer. "No...that's not...no."

"You sound somewhat indecisive," said the fire controller.

"I'm not!" cried the metal soldier. "It's just so out of the realm of possibility."

"Why's that," asked Phosphorous as she sat down on a nearby wooden bench.

"I know," said Iron as she turned her whole body to the dark skinned Element, "because I was a Metal Soldier for long enough that I know the Elite's top priority: fighting the Catalysts. They put 99.99% of their military and police force into fighting those Archangels and they aren't gonna stop anytime soon. Contrary to what the Neon Gases shoved down your throat ten years ago, no one is actually winning this war."

"If the Catalysts are top priority," said Phosphorous as she walked over to the soldier, "then why don't we wait another ten years until they eliminate themselves."

"One," said Iron as she held up a finger, "you are seriously underestimating both galactic empires participating in this war if you think that after 100 years without receding, they will be exterminated in ten years." Phosphorous blushed at her stupidity, but Iron continued.

"And two," said the metal soldier, "not even counting the fact that the Elite will continue fighting for likely many more years, there are still enough Elements in existence that we are bound to be hunted down at some point."

Phosphorous considered her own stupidity in not realizing these ideas, before asking "how did you even end up joining us rogue Elements anyways."

"I pitied Cobalt and Mercury," said Iron, "your fallen comrades, but when I tried to free them, I was caught by the Lieutenants. So, with nowhere else to go, I fled here, to Luna, Earth's moon."

Suddenly, Platinum, with her valence activated and her swords sticking out of her arms to indicate she is ready for combat, burst through for the door.

"Phosphorous," she said, "get Neon awake. Iron come with me."

"Wait," said Phosphorous, "why is Iron going with you? What happened? Why do I have to get Neon awake?"

"Because," said Platinum, "a Periodic escape pod just crashed into the surface of the moon."


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archangel Time has a similar dream that parallels Phosphorus' own prophetic visions.

It was the same dream.

Recurring dreams had been an element of Archangel Time's life for a long time; she consulted the divinity Athena about it back home, and Athena said that it had something to do with her association with Time. Apparently, this sort of thing happened to other Archangel's, like Destiny.

But this was different. It was the same dream, but it kept growing.

The dream appeared to be a description of some group of Elements, roaming the countryside. This particular countryside was vast, black, filled with comets, black holes and stars, and populated with Suns and planets. This countryside was the intensity of space in all its seemingly eternal glory.

Within this countryside stood six rogue Elements: Phosphorous, who gazed menacingly with her brown-red skin, black-brown hair, yellow eyes, and bolts of fire coming from her hands, and embers and smoke emitting from her feet; Neon, with her purple and pink highlights, impulses of light coming through her palms and forming solid objects, and her eyes glowing a bright, brilliant pink; Cobalt, with her armored white top, black stripes along her back and spine, navy pants of a solid color, and a blue skirt that went to her knees; Platinum, with her swords ejecting from her wrists, and her grey metallic skin reflecting in the weak, pale light; Mercury, with his skin-tight combat suit with lightning bolt-shaped stripes of grey, white, and a pale, sky blue; and Iron, with her light grey metallic skin of a lighter tone then Platinum's, and two boxing gloves on her hands, and her naturally curly hair tinted black with ash and burnt bone. 

These Elements laid waste to the entirety of the planet: Phosphorous ignited people, buildings, trucks, cars, anything in her line of fire in a sporadic manner; Neon was summoning her plasma energy and using it to strike down roads and people; Platinum was throwing her sword and allowing them to cut apart anything in their range to absolute shreds; Cobalt was throwing her force fields and causing them to destructively bounce every which way; and Iron and Mercury attacked the fleeing citizens, Iron with her super strength and indestructibility, and Mercury with her super speed and ability to turn himself into liquid. 

Time was forced to watch in horror as all of Earth was slowly decimated. Iron and Cobalt walked up to her, which was unusual, as the dream would have normally concluded with by now with some tragic death on Time's part, such as her skin being burned into ash or a building falling on top of her. Iron's pace slowed until she reached Time, before the Metal Soldier grabbed Time's face and shook her violently, as Cobalt screamed "We are dead! We are all dead! All of us, dead!"

Suddenly, Time was back at her initiation on the Catalyst homeworld. She was in a glass dome, and as she looked through its glass walls, she saw the pitch blackness of the spacey night sky. The dome had three sets of massive thrones, each with seats for the Divinities; set one consisted of Greek Gods (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Athena, Ares, Apollo and Artemis), set two consisted of Egyptian Gods (Ra, Set, Shu, Geb, Nut, Osiris, Isis and Horus), and set three consisted of Norse Gods (Odin, Frigga, Freyja, Tyr, Thor, Balder, Idun, and Njord). 

Each of the Divinities blasted surges of energy onto a crystal pad that Time was standing on. The crystal absorbed the energy, and fired it upward in a pillar of turquoise-sapphire light, thus tinting Time's brown hair blue and adding emerald green highlights to it. Time was transported to Earth as her body slowly was ripped apart, molecule by molecule, and when she arrived on the planet...she woke. 

Time, upon regaining consciousness, jerked her head to the left to make sure she was in her room. She then realized that she was emitting chronal energy, the essence of time itself. The clocks on her room started to turn back, and Time panicked, realizing that she was making time reverse itself. 

"No," she hushed, "no, no no no, I can't let another accident happen, I can't!"

Suddenly, time itself started to turn back to normal, and the young Archangel breathed a sigh of relief, before looking to her right. On the right side of the bed stood the half conscious Archangel Space, who looked at Time with confusion. 

"What happened?" he said groggily, "did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah," admitted Time. "Kind of. But don't worry, I stopped myself before my powers activated again."

If Time was too late and didn't stop her powers, they would have another incident like last week, when all four of their watches were set back 27 hours when Time had the same nightmare of the Elements. 

"Actually," she said, thinking about what happened, "I can't remember it now, but I think I had another dream accompanying my standard one."

"Your one about the Elements?" asked Space.

"Yeah," said Time, "but immediately after that, I dreamed of...I think it was my first time coming to Earth. It felt surreal, and it was...almost like a warning."

"A warning?" asked Space as his full attention started coming back to him. 

"Yeah, like something would happen to my powers."

Space looked very concerned, but Time brushed his cheek and said, "it's nothing. Probably just a weird side-effect of those new anti-anxiety medications I'm taking. You can go back to bed now."

"Are you sure?" he asked. 

"I'm positive," she said. 

Space nodded in agreement, and Time stood up from her bed and walked over to the door, which she quietly opened. The Archangel's apartment in Los Angeles was rather bare, but in the hallways in the dark, Time could make out some of the paintings that Dark had made since they arrived. 

Time poked her head into the next bedroom over, where Dark and Light were sound asleep in their bunk beds. Time smiled, knowing that even if she couldn't sleep, the others still could. 

Time walked into the living room at the end of the hall, and immediately, a wave of exhaustion swept over her. Time had to sit down on the nearby chair to keep from falling over, and as instantly as she was comfortable, she fell asleep.


	3. Part III: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new elements arrive and join Phosphorus' group.

Neon, Phosphorous, Iron, and Platinum all marched to the crater containing the escape pod.

Platinum briefly saw it, but due to her enhanced senses, she was able to give an accurate description; it was short, wide, light grey with two vertical black stripes down the left side, and it smelled like burnt coals.

Neon, now fully awake, had her neon energy encircling her hands, ready to fight any hostility that might come out of the escape pod. Platinum had her blades ejected, Iron ditched her boxing gloves and workout suit in favor of a combat suit, and Phosphorous had her valence (controlling fire) equipped. 

The four Elements all marched alongside the rocks of the moon, in a single file line of Neon in front, followed by her lover, Phosphorous, then Platinum, and finally, Iron in the back. Iron suddenly increased her speed, running ahead of Phosphorous and Platinum and at the same pace as Neon, before taking a spot to the purple Element's right, cracking her knuckles in preparation for any combat along the way. 

All four of them drifted slightly to the left, now running on the border between the light and dark sides of the moon. 

"Hey! Guys!" yelled Neon to those behind her, "We're almost there! Be combat ready, for we have no idea what could be in that thing!"

"Yes ma'am," stated Phosphorous flatly. She hated when Neon got all serious; usually, the former Noble Gas would be cracking jokes by this point, a characteristic that Phosphorous both admired and loved. 

Platinum quickly dashed towards the front, weaving around Phosphorous in the process; the latter frowned as she was passed once more. Platinum held out her arm to halt the other Elements, and all four skidded to a halt. 

The rogue Elements watched the pod in the crater carefully, as if it would burst out of its hole and attack them all if they broke focus. 

"This...this isn't an assault sent by the Elite...is it?" asked Neon. 

"No," replied Iron. "It certainly isn't. The Elite have never understood the importance of a battle strategy involving stealth. Unlike the Neon Gases and the Shock Soldiers. They usually send battalions of soldiers, just like the last three instances. If this was the doing of the Elite, or even the Metal or Shock Soldiers, we would know by now."

Phosphorous's eyes suddenly glowed an orange fire, and bright and furious flames consumed her hands as she said in an oddly calm voice "let's light 'em up."

The fire-controlling Scout took a single step towards the escape pod, but Platinum authoritatively turned to the red Element and mouthed 'no'. 

"Screw this," said Iron as she cracked her knuckles. "We're gonna have to break it open eventually." She stepped towards the pod, past Platinum and Phosphorous, but the formed jumped over Iron and stood in her way. 

"As I previously stated," spoke Platinum in a newfound voice of menace, "we aren't opening it."

Iron growled at the Element leader, before cracking her neck and taking a battle stance; her hands balled into tight fists, her arms raised in a stiff vertical position, her dominant right arm positioned right next to her temple and her left arm held out a few inches beyond her face, and her right leg extended forward. 

Platinum swiped her middle and pointer fingers next to her face, and her signature mask appears on her face from two metal plated being ejected from the side of her head. Platinum's arms materialize into two semi-circular blades coming from the wrists, and she takes her own battle stance: turning her whole body to the right, crouching down slightly, and placing her arm-blades close to each other in an X-shaped formation. 

Neon backed up behind Phosphorous as the two prepared for the inevitable outcome of this threat, when a massive, muscular, navy blue fist burst from the pod. All four pairs of eyes turned to face it, and a blue Element crawled out of the pod. 

"Mercury, come on, we gotta g..."

She stopped when she saw all four Elements. 

"Oh, my god. Platinum...Phosphorous...Neon...even you, Iron! You're all here."

"Who the heck are you," asked Neon as she grabbed Phosphorous by her left shoulder and stepped backwards with her. 

The blue Element took a step back towards the pod. She looked in it, before looking at herself; she was covered in dirt, had a blue bruise on her naval, had tears in her dress, and she had cuts lining her arms and neck. Iron was about to say something when Phosphorous walked over and promptly said "Neon, its about time you meet Cobalt and Mercury."

As that last word left Phosphorous's mouth, a male Element with a blue and grey lightning-bolt striped outfit and white hair emerged from the pod. Platinum brought her blades back into her arms and simply let out a small "my gosh...all this time."Neon, eyes now starting to frantically glow, turned to Iron and shouted "wait, Iron! These are the two scouts that you tried to save years ago!? The one's that were recaptured."

Iron bashfully turned her head away, but replied a soft "yes" that was out of character. Phosphorous had scarlet tear spill down her cheek as she ran over to Cobalt and Mercury and pulled them into a tight hug. Platinum collapsed on the ground, and stared at the two fellow rebels she thought dead for so long. 

"What are your valences?" asked Neon. Iron turned to Neon with a questioning stare, but didn't think much of it; after all, Scouts always had the most unique valences. 

"Well," said Cobalt as she pulled away from Phosphorous's hug, "I can create force fields, and Mercury can turn into a sentient liquid as well as use super speed."

Suddenly, in a blur of energy, Mercury was standing to Neon's side. The purple Element let out a small 'yelp' as Mercury suddenly appeared next to her, and Cobalt demonstrated her powers by summoning a sphere of force field energy around herself. Mercury suddenly appeared next to Cobalt with his super speed. 

"So," said the male Element, "...what do we do now?"

Iron was about to speak when Platinum pulled herself off the ground. "Now," said Platinum, "we need to find a safe place for you guys to hide."

"Wait," said Mercury, "a...are you saying that we can live with you guys?"

Platinum tapped her visor, and the two metal plates returned to their positions on the side of her head. "That's exactly what I'm saying," she replied calmly.


End file.
